Crossroads
by Shokkafan778
Summary: Nile is home alone when Kyoya comes home drunk. And how in the world does Masamune get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am going to try my first Nile Kyoya story.

Kyoya had been drinking all the afternoon and was way past drunk.

Nile was at home making dinner and waiting for Kyoya to return from was a loud thump at the door.

''Who is it''

No opened the door and a drunk Kyoya fell to his knees and talked a lot of smur.

''kyoya whats wrong with you'.

Kyoya got up and grabbed Nile's wrist and kissed lips crashing into each other.

''I want you,all of you''says kyoyoa.

''Kyoya stop this''Nile yells trying to pry Kyoya's grip off his wrist.

Kyoya being the stronger ine pushed were now on the on top of Nile.

''I am gonna make you feel alive''says Kyoya with sarcasm.

''Kyoya I mean it .GET OFF OF ME!''Nile yells.

Kyoya slaps Nile and starts to undress Nile and he was ready he adjusted himself ready to enter.

''Are you a newbie''

Nile shocked by the answer didn't say couldn't stand to look at Kyoya.

''I'll take that is a yes.''

Kyoya thrusts int Nile causing him to yell.

My you are so tight.

''Kyoya..stop…..please…ahhhh.'' yells nile.

''Oh no you feel so good''Kyoya says.

Kyoya thrusted into Nile with no concern over the smaller male. Kyoya was just having the time of his life.

Nle felt as though he will be scared for feel all pain and no pleasure at hates Kyoya with all his might.

Eventuall Kyoya fell asleep.

Dun Dun Dun whats going to reviews and give me some ideas .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals of all ages. Thanks for the reviews .Here is chapter three.

It was 5:00 in the morning.

Nile had woken up,every time he closed his eyes he had the same nightmare. Nile got up and looked for his phone. Nile was terrified inside. Nile dialed the olny person who would be awake at this hour.

''hello''

''Masamune can I come over'' Nile said tearing up.

''Sure,wait whats wrong''Masamune asked concerned.

''Its Its just that there was an incident''

''Are you okay.''

''Yeah so can I come over.''

''For sure'' said Masamune in his happy way.

Nile packed up all his stuff. He topok one last look at Kyoya. The one who he had loved. That bastard. Atear ran down Nile's cheek.

He closed the door not to see Kyoya again.

Sorry its short but I'm my page there will be a poll on whether Nile should be with Masamune Or make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I had a few mistakes on the last chapter. Also there is a poll on my page.

Nile had not mentioned to Masamune what happened between him and Kyoya. Masamune did not bother Nile with questions.

The next morning:

Kyoya woke up and didn't see the smaller male anywhere. Kyoya hadn't thought much about it. Kyoya got dressed and went to work, he would see his boyfriend later.

Nile had woken up , he looked to his side and saw Masamune awake staring straight at him.

''Why are you staring at me like that''Nile asked in an annoyed tone.

''Nile do you like…like uh me''Masamune said turned away hiding his full scale blush.

Nile surprised by the question didn't reply.''Oh I'm sorry if I made you feel akward'' said Masamune. ''I don't know ''replied Nile.

''Do you love Kyoya'' asked Masamune depressed.

Hearing his names even made Nile's stomach churn.''I don't knoe'' replied Nile.

''Nile do you wana know how I feel about you.''

Nile surprised of the words that Msamune was speaking just gave a slight nod.

''ok then um Ever since our battle ,I..I have had a crush on you.''Masamune said.

''really'' Nile asked.

Masamune nodded and started moving closer to Nile. ''Masamune what are you doing'' asked Nile.

''Just let me show you''whispered Masamune.

Nile just nodded and looked down at his started to undress Nile and pressed his lips onto Nile's own.

Nile had felt a spark. He had only felt this way when he was with Kyoya. Masamune had moved his hands to Nile's lower self. Nile felt hands move freely around his body. Masamune looked at Nile. Nile knew what he was asking for.

Nile nodded. Msamune turned Nile over, this way Msamune was on top of Nile. Masamune entered Nile cuasding the smaller male to moan in pain.

''IT …it hurts..''

''it wont hurt for long'' Masamune said.

He was right after a while the pain seemed to fade away./ Msamune let his load out.

Both fell asleep.

What do you think?Next chapter will have Masamunex Kyoya conflict. Leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hope you didn't miss me too much .Thank you for the reviews that this story has gotten so far. I feel so loved**.

''Nile are you awake'' asked Masamune.

''Yeah'' replied the half asleep Nile.

Kyoya was home and started to panic because Nile hasn't been seen. He's called everybody they knew. The he remembered being 5the overprotective guy like he is, he had put a GPS in Nile's phone. He looked at the screen and saw where Nile was. Also being the jealous type he ran to the house of Masamune.

In a few minjutes Nile and Masamune were fully awake and dressed. Suddenly they heard a loud thud at the walked and opened the door he was greeted with a punch to the face.

'Owee''Masamune yelps holdiung his bleeding and probably broken nose.

''Masamune whats going on''Nile says ,

Nile stops and sees the one person he had nightmares about.

''Nile are you okay. Did this pervert hurt you?''Kyoya asked walkind up to Nile and holding his hand. Nile swiped his hand away.

''What's the matter ''Kyoya asks.

''Do you remmember'' Yelled Nile which got the attention of Masamune.

''What are you talking about''.

''That night you wee drunk. You were also very horny. Iwas waiting for the Kyopya I loved. Instead a drunk guy appeared on my doorstep and …qand…ra..ped..me!''Nil;e yells.

''What I had no IDEA'' Kyoya yelled back.

''Hey stop yelling at him. Now I see Why we um you know'' Masamune said sheepishly.

''WHAT'' Kyoya said clearly enraged that **his boyfriend** had sex with an idiot.

Kyoya grabbed Masamune's shirt and pinned him to the wall. Masamune got out of Kyoya's grip and landed a punch on Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya dosen't even flinch.

''Is that all you got Tough Guy'' Kyoya mockee.

''Oh so you'r a tough guy'' responded Masamune.

Masamune kneed Kyoya's stomache. Kyoya gaged and looked even angrier then he was before.

''STOP'' Both boys stoped and looked at a tearing Nile.

''Stop you guys will kill each other'' Nile said with a hint of concern.

''Lookk what you did''

Both boys started arguing. While that was happening Nile slipped out the front door.

**What will happen next. Sorry only I know but please leave reviews so I know this story isn't a waste of time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I am back.**

The two boys kept fighting even when the one they were fighting for had left.

Thud,Thud

''I'm coming'' Demure said walking to the door.

''Nile, what are you doing here'' asked the nervouse friend. He knew that Kyoya gets super jelous.

''I came to talk'' replied Nile.

''talk ,what about'' Demure asked wanting the scoop.

''Well Kyoya had sex with me by force, then I had sex with Masamune by my own will. And now they are fighting. Ican't bear it any more, what should I do?'' nile asked .

''Well um…who do you love?'' demure asked.

Shocked by the question it took Nile some time before he can answer.

''I don't know''

''well that's not a good answer.''

''I knoe but I really don't know.''

''Ok then, Who can't you live without''

''I love KYoya with all my heart but I'm not sure I can forgive him.''

''Go to him'' Demure said.

''You know Demure you are a very wise old coot'' Nile said with a hint of laughter.

''I'll gety you for that, But go talk to him''

''Thanks Demure'' Nile yelled as he ran out the door.

Kyoya and Masamune were both on the floor covered with bruises and blood.

''Where did Nile go'' They both said simultanesly.

**Ha ha KInda short.**

**Next chapter Kyoya Nile have a heart to heart talk. Masaamune gets blown off.**

**How will that End?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others. Not lying to you there might be some mushy stuff.**

Nile ran all the way to Masamune's apartment he didn't want to stop for anything. Nile had ran 8 blocks was tired and out of breath when he finally got to his destination. He jumped up most of the stairs and nearly kicked the door down. He entered to be shocked.

Masamune was out cold with bruises along his upper arms. His hair was pointing in difrent directions he had a bump right on his forehead. His left cheek was bleeding a bit. All around his nose he had dried blood. He even had a bite mark on his right forearm.

Kyoya looked a bit better. He had a faint bruise on his arm. He was bleeding from an injury to his lip. His hair was still intact. His pinky was swollen a bit but you really couldn't notice unless you were concentrating.

Kyoya's eyes fluttered open. ''Nile''.

''Kyoya hoe long have you and Masamune been fighting'' Nile asked kneeling in front of his elder.

''Yeah, guess we're both morons''

The comment made Nile laugh. ''Um …can …we…talk'' Nile asked nervously  
''Sure besides he's not waking up any time soon''Kyoya gestured to where Masamune was uot cold.

''OK so the night when you were uh…. Drunk'' Nile was interrupted.

'' Look you have all right to never forgive me but **Nile I love you. **Also I want us to be together.'' Kyoya said his face turning a light pink color.

''I'll forgive you.''

''really'' Kyoya said interrupting Nile. Nile placed his finger on Kyoya's lips to stop him from talking

''But first'' Nile blushed pulling Kyoya closer to him and building up enough courage. Kyoya decided to make the first move .He closed the gap between their lips. The smaller male let out a small moan. Nile paryted his lips apart a little. Kyoya took this as a sighn that the Egyptian wanted to be closer with him. Kyoya's tounge explored Nile's two lovers were busy they didn't notice a certain arragonce wake up from his light coma.

''What the Hell'' The teen said.

This comment brought the couple to reality. Nile immediately blushed amd hid his face in Kyoya's chest.

''What do you want. I liked you better almost dead.'' Commnented Kyoya.

''Ha ha ha very funny'' Masamune said getting up using the wall.''Nile what about us'' Masamune hoping that Nile would feel the same way.'' I love you''.

''Masamune me and Kyoya are back together. I appreciate you helping me out when things were cloudy''.

''Nile we can live happily ever after, you know Just Me and You.''

''Well come back to reality , I Love Nile'' Kyoya said entering the converstion. ''Now if you escuse US we will be heading home Together.

''But'' Masamune walked up to Nile waiting for a response.

''Masamune we can still be friends but that's it. You're a good man and you'll find someone , I'm sure of it'' Nile said hoping to cheer up the saddened walked out the door. Nile lay a kiss on Masamune's left cheek. Nile ran out to leave the spikey hair teen alone.

Masamune wanted the Egyptian teen all to himself. As long as he was concerned Kyoya was just an obstacle nothing that his love for Nile couldn't overcome. Masamune kicked back dreaming of the time him and Nile were alone together.

Kyoya and Nile walked together the sun started to come out behind the clouds. Nile smiled which made the lion giggle.

''What's so funny'' Nile said crossing his arms.

''Oh its nothing wanna go to the park''

''Sure''.

The duo walked to the park on their way to the giant oak tree they stopped for icecream. They final got to the oak tree. Nile had some ice cream on the right side of his lips. Kyoya leaned in and Kissed Nile. The younger teen surprised calmed down the kiss ended as both boys neede to breath.

''what was that for'' Nile spoke between pants.

''oh uh you had icwecream on your face'' Kyoya answered sheepishly.

'Well you could've just told me you know'' Nie argued back.

''Well if I told you it wouldn't be as satisfying. Sorry''

''No its okay''

They both turned back to each other.

Kyoya leaned in. Nile wrappesd his arms around Kyoya's back. They kissed lips meeting eachother. The scene was perfect the sun was setting. Perfect timming.

They felt the world stay stiil.

**Wow that was longer than I'm used to. What do you guys think and remember don't be shy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for not updating in a while I've had some technical difficulties lately.

Kyoya was the first to wake up on that Monday morning. He took a minute and then got up and dressed because he had to go to work. Kyoya hated leaving his love all by himself. Kyoya got ready and planted a kiss on the slumbering Nile's forehead.

Nile woke up and looked over to his right. Kyoya wasn't there he looked to the clock; it was 9:23am. Nile woke up and got dresses he started cleaning around their home then making dinner ready suddenly. there was a loud thud at the door.

Nile being young and carefree didn't think too much about it. Nile just opened the door.

Thud!

Nile was on the floor and Masamune was on top of him.

Masamune's eyes were red as if he hasn't slept in days. His breath smelled of booze. He smashed his lips together with the surprised Nile.

Nile felt a liquid slide through his throat he pushed Masamune off and gaged . Nile stood up and suddenly felt dizzy his eyelids started to flutter shut. He couldn't help it next thing he knew he could only see black.

Masamune had just slipped ''ruffie'' into Nile's system. With the smaller unconscious and Kyoya nowhere in sight he could do as he pleased.

Kyoya was at work all he and his stomach were thinking about was what Nile was making for dinner.

Masamune striped Nile down and started to pump in as fast as he could.

Even when blacked out Nile was moaning with every thrust.

Masamune thrusted into Nile he bit on the younger's neck leaving a mark. Masamune slowed down as he let his sperm enter Nile. Masamune felt all warm and tingly. Masamune kept changing positions he always dreamed of having sex with his lover. Although he wishes Nile could be conscience and enjoy this with him.

Kyoya was walking home. He was strolling ready to eat he had his home in his sight. He was walking up the door was wide open Kyoya was worried he ran into the room. He dropped his coat.

Nile was on the bed naked while Masamune was also naked.

Kyoya's face was a shade of read that was not known to mankind.

Nile slammed the door that way Masamune would notice. When he did he turned a white color.

Kyoya grabbed a nearby bed sheet and covered his shivering companion.

Kyoya forcefully pushed Masamune into the kitchen.

''what the hell are you doing with my boyfriend'

''you're boyfriend he's mine' 'Masamune was clearly still drunk.

''Before I beat your ass get out. You're lucky I promised Nile I wouldn't hurt your sorry ass''.

Masamune might have been drunk and stupid but he doesn't want a death sentence so he left.

Masamune took a glance at his slumbering angel then he looked at the death glare Kyoya had.

Kyoya glanced at the awakened teen who seemed confuse and worry.\

''Kyoya what happened''

'' You don't remember''

''NO just that Masamune came then everything went black'' Nile responded scratching the back of his head.

''Did he do anything''

''I'm not sure but I did feel as if I was forced to swallow something''

Kyoya found a bottle with some clear liquid. He knew what it was instantly.

''What's that''

''It's a drug that if swallowed makes you black out and the consumer doesn't remember anything''

''Well that doesn't sound right'' Nile said standing up. He finally noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing. A full scale blush appeared on Nile's face.

''Get out, Get out ,Get out'' Nile yelled throwing cushions and nearby objects forcing Kyoya to retreat to the Kitchen.

''Whoa what a drama queen. 'Kyoya wiped his forehead with his arm.

A few minutes later nile walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

''What do you want for dinner''

''Dunno what's on the menu''

''How about we order pizza''

''Sure''

Kyoya picked up the phone and dialed the nearby pizza place

20 minutes later.

Kyoya and Nile had finished stuffing his face.

''Time for a shower'' They both said it the same time.

Nile went first the Kyoya went to go shower.

Kyoya and Nile laid down on the bed and stared up to the ceiling.

Kyoya had been thinking of proposing to Nile and moving to Egypt far away from the moron Masamune.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for not updating in a while I've had some technical difficulties lately.

Kyoya was the first to wake up on that Monday morning. He took a minute and then got up and dressed because he had to go to work. Kyoya hated leaving his love all by himself. Kyoya got ready and planted a kiss on the slumbering Nile's forehead.

Nile woke up and looked over to his right. Kyoya wasn't there he looked to the clock; it was 9:23am. Nile woke up and got dresses he started cleaning around their home then making dinner ready suddenly. there was a loud thud at the door.

Nile being young and carefree didn't think too much about it. Nile just opened the door.

Thud!

Nile was on the floor and Masamune was on top of him.

Masamune's eyes were red as if he hasn't slept in days. His breath smelled of booze. He smashed his lips together with the surprised Nile.

Nile felt a liquid slide through his throat he pushed Masamune off and gaged . Nile stood up and suddenly felt dizzy his eyelids started to flutter shut. He couldn't help it next thing he knew he could only see black.

Masamune had just slipped ''ruffie'' into Nile's system. With the smaller unconscious and Kyoya nowhere in sight he could do as he pleased.

Kyoya was at work all he and his stomach were thinking about was what Nile was making for dinner.

Masamune striped Nile down and started to pump in as fast as he could.

Even when blacked out Nile was moaning with every thrust.

Masamune thrusted into Nile he bit on the younger's neck leaving a mark. Masamune slowed down as he let his sperm enter Nile. Masamune felt all warm and tingly. Masamune kept changing positions he always dreamed of having sex with his lover. Although he wishes Nile could be conscience and enjoy this with him.

Kyoya was walking home. He was strolling ready to eat he had his home in his sight. He was walking up the door was wide open Kyoya was worried he ran into the room. He dropped his coat.

Nile was on the bed naked while Masamune was also naked.

Kyoya's face was a shade of read that was not known to mankind.

Nile slammed the door that way Masamune would notice. When he did he turned a white color.

Kyoya grabbed a nearby bed sheet and covered his shivering companion.

Kyoya forcefully pushed Masamune into the kitchen.

''what the hell are you doing with my boyfriend'

''you're boyfriend he's mine' 'Masamune was clearly still drunk.

''Before I beat your ass get out. You're lucky I promised Nile I wouldn't hurt your sorry ass''.

Masamune might have been drunk and stupid but he doesn't want a death sentence so he left.

Masamune took a glance at his slumbering angel then he looked at the death glare Kyoya had.

Kyoya glanced at the awakened teen who seemed confuse and worry.\

''Kyoya what happened''

'' You don't remember''

''NO just that Masamune came then everything went black'' Nile responded scratching the back of his head.

''Did he do anything''

''I'm not sure but I did feel as if I was forced to swallow something''

Kyoya found a bottle with some clear liquid. He knew what it was instantly.

''What's that''

''It's a drug that if swallowed makes you black out and the consumer doesn't remember anything''

''Well that doesn't sound right'' Nile said standing up. He finally noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing. A full scale blush appeared on Nile's face.

''Get out, Get out ,Get out'' Nile yelled throwing cushions and nearby objects forcing Kyoya to retreat to the Kitchen.

''Whoa what a drama queen. 'Kyoya wiped his forehead with his arm.

A few minutes later nile walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

''What do you want for dinner''

''Dunno what's on the menu''

''How about we order pizza''

''Sure''

Kyoya picked up the phone and dialed the nearby pizza place

20 minutes later.

Kyoya and Nile had finished stuffing his face.

''Time for a shower'' They both said it the same time.

Nile went first the Kyoya went to go shower.

Kyoya and Nile laid down on the bed and stared up to the ceiling.

Kyoya had been thinking of proposing to Nile and moving to Egypt far away from the moron Masamune.


	9. Chapter 9

I may or May not make a sequel I have ideas but not sure how to put them together. I'll let you guys decide.

They had a good week. Nile had made delicious meals all this week. Kyoya had not seen the rat named Masamune.

It was Saturday Kyoya had told Ginga to keep Nile busy away from their home so Kyoya can get ready for his proposal.

Ginga had begged Nile to help him go shopping. Nile seeing he didn't have a choice to begin with he agreed. Ginga had dragged Nile all over town trying to find something .

Ginga wouldn't tell Nile what he was looking for. He had no clue all this was just a distraction.

Kyoya was making their home all romantic. He also tried cooking a romantic dinner.

''3rd times the try' 'Kyoya said throwing out his 2nd low class burned food.

The room had lit candles everywhere. The room had different scents from Harvest fruit to Ocean Breeze.

Ginga had made Nile try on a bunch of outfits. He suddenly felt his back pocket Vibrate.

''hello''

''ready''

''be there in a bit with your bride''

''fingers crossed he accepts, Bye,''

Nile was finally let go to go home. All od a sudden Ginga said that he'd be late for something. Seriously, I don't think I've seen him run that fast Nile thought to himself while he was walking up the stairs.

''Whoa'' Nile said when he walked through the front door. The room was dark but there were candles everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a round table that looks like it belongs in a fancy Italian restaurant. He also noticed a dinner on the table. Nile looked around to see the mistake dinners since it was Kyoya had touched a stove.

''Hope Ginga wasn't too annoying. ''

''Oh yeah he was pleasant'' Nile sarcastically said. 'So what's the occasion smart guy''

''We'll get to that after dinner.'' Kyoya pulled up a chair and gestured Nile to sit on it.

''Didn't know you are the romantic type or that you can cook. How'd you learn''

''The internet is a good mentor''

Kyoya got some whine and started pouring it into the cups.

They finished eating.

''How was it''

''It was great''

Not really it was undercooked and had to much salt. There was also some Meat that looked like a car drove over it. But he still ate so Kyoya wouldn't feel bad.

''Nile can I ask a question?''

''Yeah what is it.''

Kyoya got on his Knees holding out a little white box. 'Will you make me the luckiest man to live and agree to spend your life with me in unity.

''Uh Um Of course I do you bastard'' Nile got up and hugged Kyoya tightly.

''Okay but I don't want to have a big wedding all I want is for us to get some peace and quiet''

'That'll be difficult''

'No not here in the Japan how about we move to Egypt.''

''You mean where I came from. You'll get to meet my big brothers Radico and Dansic ''

''Wait you have older brothers''

''Yeah I'm the youngest''

''Oh boy family''

That's the last chapter. Like I said I might make a sequel if I do it'll be called **Egypt secret.** Tell me if you want it.


End file.
